


Come a little bit closer

by Lokitty18



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokitty18/pseuds/Lokitty18
Summary: This is a little something that came up while listening to Come a Little bit Closer by Jay and the Americans 💜 I hope u enjoy it! Sorry it’s a lil’ short
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 12





	Come a little bit closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that came up while listening to Come a Little bit Closer by Jay and the Americans 💜 I hope u enjoy it! Sorry it’s a lil’ short

The music played vividly in the background. The band was playing heartedly as the people danced around the floor of the bar. Others were scattered around the place chatting or drinking to their hearts content.

Tsukasa leaned against the bar, eyeing the handsome blonde across him. He was tall and was clad in a nice dark navy blue suit that hugged his body so well. Their eyes met for the first time as he caught him staring and since then the blonde started sending him suggestive looks to provoque him, grinning mischievously as his advances were being received.

Tsukasa had enough of it and started walking his way, approaching him without even blinking and eye to the man beside his misterious blonde. He stopped when the man made a move in his direction defiantly, but then his smooth voice settled it before their fists did.

Come a little bit closer, you’re my type of man,” he said seductively, ignoring blatantly at his former pretender, eyes fixing on Tsukasa’s crimson ones as he murmured his name with a purr, taking up on the invitation to the center of the bar as Tsukasa introduced himself.

Their bodies pressed together as they danced with the others in the floor, enjoying being lead by the taller one, feeling his arms and body through his suit.

So big and strong,” Ryusui murmured with an provocative smile. Tsukasa remained as impassive as ever, his eyes boring into Ryusui’s as if trying to connect with him with just more than suggestive words. He wanted this man for him and only him, and running from him wasn’t even an option, mo matter if all the voices in his head told him to do so, for his aura screamed trouble.

Tsukasa smirked as he pushed his body even closer by his waist. In his arms he felt so inviting that he couldn’t resist, so he leaned and joined their lips together. One kiss wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Oh how wrong was he. The warm and soft lips of Ryusui quickly put him under a sweet spell he didn’t want to be freed from, and when he blonde kissed him back in earnest he realized it wouldn’t be just one.

They kept dancing even when the bar had emptied fully. The band stopped but they didn’t wanted to, holding one another close as if to protect their little space together.

Far on the bar, two boys looked at them, one of them with a bored gaze and the other with soft loving eyes, leaning over his boyfriend while he whined dramatically.

Senku-chan, why don’t you take me out for a dance too,” he complained as he cling onto his shoulders, ignoring the couple and now giving his full attention to the smirking man, who whispered in his ear some sweet magic words to shut him up until they figured a way to throw the couple to finally close their place.


End file.
